


I Wanna Taste How You Bleed

by superblylovingcoffee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Demon!Sehun, Gen, M/M, demon!Zitao, yes i wrote another demon taohun fic what about it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superblylovingcoffee/pseuds/superblylovingcoffee
Summary: This fic was actually based off on a poem called “Love in Five Minutes” written by Eleanor Hsieh.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I Wanna Taste How You Bleed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taoslefteyelid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoslefteyelid/gifts).

> This fic was actually based off on a poem called “Love in Five Minutes” written by Eleanor Hsieh.

Zitao understands that Sehun is what humans would call beautiful. Yet his eyes speak of mischief that even Zitao could never understand. Sehun is capable of destruction, of running everything humans care for to the ground in one fall swoop, much like they talked about during days when they're angry and frustrated and bored, and he knows it. He's almost bored talking about it, because it doesn't interest him as much as it does with Zitao. Sehun doesn't want power, he wants knowledge. He wants broken dreams and dangerous thoughts. More importantly, he wants to understand. Understand what, Zitao never knew, for when he asks, he gets a smirk in return. But Zitao has a feeling, it's something more than what Hell could offer, and the thought of it alone, brings chills down his spine and makes his fingers tingle with power. So Zitao offers Sehun. To bring down the sky, and light the world on fire, to even kill Satan if he has to, to offer whatever it is Sehun wants. Sehun often laughs, shakes off Zitao’s determined glare and the way his shoulders are set, and tells him “You could do that and more, and it’ll never be enough for what I want”. And so Zitao nods and moves along, pretending nothing happened, reminding himself that there is a possibility that Sehun would walk over his smoldering bones, if he wanted to, if he needed to. 

They still did, however, whatever it is that they usually did. Fight, work, fuck and repeat. Day in and day out. At first, Zitao didn’t mind it, his libido much higher than most, so having someone as himself being able to keep up was a plus, but it soon became a routine. They fought, snarled in each other’s faces, Zitao threatening to destroy Sehun in the most bloodiest way possible and Sehun threatening to turn everything to ash. Forced themselves to work when Yifan asked, more like threatened them to, and then fucked when they were too exhausted and pissed off to do anything else, blood smearing across faces and bodies as they ravaged each other throughout the night, until they were close to death. Those nights, however, Sehun was surprisingly quiet for once, and Zitao didn’t have the itch to kill people, unless of course humans were nearby, and just Sehun in his arms, Sehun’s head resting on his chest. And it was those nights, where Zitao felt more human than ever. 

And it was one of those nights where Sehun suddenly asked him "What would it be like to be human?". Sehun was lying on Zitao's chest, the blood from his mouth dripping onto Zitao's body. 

Zitao turned, his hair rustling in the dark. "Why do you care? Who would ever want to be human in the first place?" Zitao's voice slightly shook. It was slowly dawning on him what Sehun wanted to understand all this time.

"Wouldn't be fun? Knowing you could die at any moment. Knowing that whatever do you, could be the last thing you do." Sehun shifted his head to look up at Zitao, his amber eyes glowing his dark.

"What's wrong with predictability?" Zitao coughed as a way to hide his discomfort.

"There's no freedom, Zitao."

Zitao scoffed. "And do you think they have any? Compared to us, they're vermin, you said so you yourself."

Sehun pushed himself off from Zitao's chest, and leaned against the bedpost. "Unlike us, they have choices. We might have physical power, but they have the power to choose, and I want that over the ability to destroy anything I put my hands on."

"We" Zitao leaned forward, his lips just inches from Sehun's "are immortal gods. Compared to us, they have the lifespan of a fruit fly. We have everything they could ever dream of."

"There's no point if we can't do anything we want!"

"Then take it up with Yifan then." Zitao moved away. "See what the boss says and then tell me."

"We both know what would happen." Sehun crossed his arms.

"Then, I would say, 'well it was nice knowing you'" Zitao haughtily replied.

"You would never want that. I do most of your work for you. Letting me die would be the stupidest thing you have ever done."

"I'm willing to do that, if that means I can get some peace and quiet here. You've been running up my bills with your shopping sprees. My wallet can't keep up, and for some reason you hate using your own money".

Sehun laughed, a bright and airy laugh that would make anyone melt, but Zitao knew better. Sehun only laughed like that if he was going to lie or dodging a question. "Well, I need money saved and it's not like you use your money anyways. And besides, knowing you, you'll miss me"

Zitao wanted to deny it. But if he was being honest with himself, he just might. Sehun, for all his brash, impulsive need to have what he wants, when he wants, and his ability to press Zitao's buttons, was someone who Zitao could be relatively honest with. Lying came easy to him as breathing, but wearing a mask at all times was tiring. Sehun never seemed to horrified by Zitao's callousness or anger, in fact, he reveled in it. So, to find someone like that again, might take some time, and it'll be a pain. "Perhaps" Zitao simply stated. "If obviously, I don't kill you first" Zitao bared his teeth while Sehun snorted.

A few weeks passed and the conversation was swept under the rug. Sehun never mentioned it and Zitao never asked, both of them engrossing themselves either in each other or paperwork. Apparently this year, the death rates were higher than any other year in recent times, which meant more paperwork and more trips between Hell and Earth. Now, if there was one aspect of his job that he despised more than anything, it was the collecting of souls. Not that was it was cruel or it broke his heart, they died and whoever was on Zitao’s list deserved to go to Hell. It was the action of actually getting them inside what Sehun liked to call ‘the magic school bus of death’. Now that was a pain. Some wailed, begging on their knees for mercy. Others yelled and screamed until their throats were hoarse. Most held onto whatever they could, desperately trying to resist Zitao’s grip. It was pointless for them to resist. Zitao was stronger. If it was up to Zitao, he would have just thrown them in the back by force, and drove down, but Yifan wanted the souls ‘to realize the gravity of their situation’, so Zitao had to be gentle. But gentle wasn’t exactly in his job description. And if it was, he’d be an angel, and both he and Yifan know that that’s not happening any time soon, so he did the best he could. 

And it was one of nights, when Zitao was driving back, the windows down and the radio blasting some sweet sounding ballad, that it suddenly occurred to him that he hasn’t seen Sehun in weeks. And while Sehun’s jobs are more meticulous, meaning he was stuck in an plushy office, he always came home before Zitao did. Either Zitao was greeted by Sehun’s serene smile, his eyes almost empty, or by Sehun’s snarl; his eyes glowing amber, his pupils almost like slits, and his fingers tingling with electricity. But Zitao as realized, these past few weeks Zitao was greeted by silence. Complete, utter silence, which could explain why Zitao was sleeping better. And for some reason, that realization filled Zitao with dread and apprehension, a feeling Zitao hasn’t felt in centuries. So Zitao stepped on the gas, pushing 100 in a 45 mph zone, hoping that maybe his suspicions weren’t true. When Zitao got to the apartment, all of Sehun’s things: his clothes, his furniture, his extensive line of beauty products he uses on the daily, everything was gone, leaving Zitao facing an semi empty apartment. Sehun had went missing certain times during the millennia that they have known each other and it caused nothing short of complete disaster, but he never took his things with him, and he always came back. But this, this never happened, and Zitao was ashamed to say that he was terrified. He had absolutely no idea where to even begin looking for Sehun and he wasn’t willing to call Yifan for help, which meant he had no choice but to call probably the most annoying demon known to man and demon alike.

“Hey um..Baekhyun hyung...I need your help”. 

The voice on the other end of the call chuckled, the static making his voice sound older and slightly unhinged. “What? Lost your boyfriend again?”

Zitao pinched the bridge of his nose. “First of all, he’s not my boyfriend. Second of all, if we don’t find him soon, he might end up doing something stupid, like destroy the world or some shit, and the last thing is to explain t Yifan just exactly how the human world was destroyed.”

“Well, don’t worry Zitao, I’m actually pretty close to where you are. I’ll meet you there. We’ll find your pretty boy, he wouldn’t have wandered far.”

“He’s NOT MY-“

“Well, I gotta go. See you soon, bye Taozi!” and Baekhyun ended the call. Zitao threw his phone on the bed cursing both Baekhyun and Sehun.

——————————————————————————  
“Well you look angry as ever” Baekhyun crawled out of his Chevy Impala, his eyes ringed with kohl and his black satin shirt hanging low, giving Zitao a good view of his toned chest.

“Where the fuck were you?” Zitao waited at the front door, his tall frame leaning on the side of the entrance. “You said it was only going to take ten minutes and it’s been three hours!”

“Well don’t get your panties in a twist. I had work to finish.” Baekhyun slowly walked to where Zitao was standing, his hair softly flowing with the wind. “Not everyone has the luxury of having a flexible work schedule, Taozi”.

“Whatever I called you for is hell of a lot more important than you smoking hookah with the Saudi Prince!”

“First of all, I was only smoking a little bit. Second of all, I was busting a drug and prostitution ring. So yes, I was working but there’s nothing wrong with multitasking.” Baekhyun smiled. His eyes twinkled in the moonlight giving the impression that his eyes were almost silver.

Zitao went straight to the point. “You still can read auras, right?” Zitao coughed.The smell of Baekhyun’s cologne was almost overwhelming. 

“Occasionally. It depends on who’s asking.” Baekhyun walked inside, pushing Zitao out of the way.

“I’m not asking” Zitao closed the door behind him. “I’m demanding.”

“Geez, you’re more pushy than I remember.“ Baekhyun started to go through Zitao’s cabinets. “You used to be so much fun. Remember the nights when we went bar hopping in the 80s? And Sehun accidentally set the homophobic protestors on fire?”

“How could I forget?” Zitao sighed. “Which is why I brought you here. If Sehun is left on his merry way, there’s no telling what he’ll do. He’s not like us.”

“Well that’s what happens when you’re the Patron Saint of Greed” Baekhyun pulled out the box of cookies that Zitao kept hidden because Sehun always ate them before he got a chance to. “It seems to me, Zitao, that you were the only one who was able to control him” Baekhyun shoved several cookies into his mouth. “If he was able to leave even you, what makes you think we’ll find him”.

“If you can read auras, wouldn’t you be able to find where his aura might be?” Zitao sat down on his bed, the wood bed frame creaking softly.

“But you see, I’m not as powerful as you or Sehun. There’s only so far my scope can go. And of course there was that run in that I had with an angel that didn’t go well and I’m still recovering.”

“Well how far can you-“

“Maybe 5,000 miles, at best. And that’s really pushing it.”

Zitao sighed. “Well it’s better than nothing. I guess we’re just going to have to scour the Earth then.” Zitao got up and grabbed his wallet and keys.

“Whoa, hold on. I didn’t agree to this!” Baekhyun indignantly stood up from the couch that he was sitting on

“Too bad, because you don’t have a choice. Come on.” Zitao dragged Baekhyun out of the apartment and into his car, and then sat in this drivers seat, turning on the ignition.

Zitao knew that this was going to take most likely take years, but he was prepared to take the risk. It was either this or the supposed, most likely end of the world and as much as he hated humans, he didn’t want to be put on trial by either Yifan or Junmyeon for being complacent in killing innocent people.


End file.
